scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Gravereaper King
"The mighty king of all Gravereapers. He is a king to be feared among the living and the dead. Could he be the most fearful spirit to ever live?" ''-Yasmine Royal, from Gregory: Treasures In Space.'' The Gravereaper King (Kisho Curasieder) is a boss that appears in Gregory: Treasures In Space. Based on his title, he is the king of all Gravereapers, and rules them on the planet of the dead, known as Planet Phantomanica. Gregory fights him on this planet, and as a result, is taken into a dark, purple realm of evil spirits during the battle. The Gravereaper King's actual plan is to take over the galaxy by ruling it with fear, making sure that the dead can forever live at the expense of killing the living. He also holds the Grand Pillowstar for Gregory to obtain after defeating him. It was said that a long time ago, the Gravereaper King wanted to kill all living things, and conquer the galaxy, with an unstoppable force. His reason is because he thinks that living creatures are ruining the peace, especially humans, and the dead are not well respected due to their actions. To do this, he aligned a force of dead souls that vowed vengeance against humanity, and sought after that goal. However, he needed to have many souls as possible to continue his ambition, which explains the Gravereapers' purpose for collecting souls. Physical Appearance The Gravereaper King appears as a larger Gravereaper, with noticeable differences. Unlike Gravereapers, the Gravereaper King has flat, mean eyes with a third eye on his forehead, two horns (three for an improvement in design above the third eye) on his head, and a longer fin on the coat. He also wields a different scythe than other Greavereapers. His scythe comes as a three-head blade, resembling a weapon known as "Cerberus" from a different gaming series. When in Über mode, the Gravereaper King's body turns full red, with his eyes glowing yellow. In GX mode, the Gravereaper King's robe and eyes have changed colors, along with his scythe and Uber mode skin. Gravereaper King GX wears a blue robe, and, instead of the black eyes his normal counterpart has, his eyes are purple, including the third eye on his forehead. The snath part on his scythe is now red instead of black. In Uber mode, Gravereaper King GX's skin turns full blue, with the eyes glowing green. Overview Before Boss Stage As Gregory reaches the fourth stage of Planet Phantomanica, he has to navigate his way throughout the graveyard full of graves. However, Gravereapers will spawn from the graves, attacking Gregory. Even if he defeats them, they will instantly re-spawn after five seconds. Gregory will have to keep moving while avoiding their attacks until he reaches the boss stage, where the Gravereaper King awaits. During Boss Stage When Gregory enters the Gravereaper's boss stage, he is taken to the graveyard that is in a different area. In it, a well sits in the middle of the area. There are Ability Orbs that Gregory can use, such as Ghost, Sword, and Hammer. Gregory can then enter the well, which leads to the parallel side of the area, awaiting the Gravereaper King. Once Gregory lands in the area, a black-like eye is seen, with souls heading into it, forming the Gravereaper King. The Gravereaper King then makes his scythe magically appear into his hands, and roars, causing the background to turn into a purple realm of spirits, starting the battle. Attacks In the first phase, the Gravereaper King's attacks consists of him using his three headed scythe. While using the Hammer or Knight ability, Gregory can counter his attacks. However, he must parry them in order to knock the scythe out of the Gravereaper King's hands, leaving him susceptible for attacking. Should Gregory enter the battle without an ability, the king will summon Gravereapers that give him the Knight ability when they are defeated. If the Gravereaper King parries Gregory's weapon attacks, Gregory will be left vulnerable for a few seconds, giving the king a free hit. Even if his scythes are knocked away, he will still fight by using other means of attacks, such as spitting purple flames. Gregory will have to keep moving while striking him. Once the Gravereaper King gets his scythe back, the cycle repeats, until he is at a certain point of health. After a certain amount of damage, the Gravereaper King begins his second phase. In it, he will roar, causing Gregory to float in the dimension, eliminating gravity. He will no longer use his scythe, giving Gregory some abilities to choose by the enemies he summons while attacking. His attacks now consists of spitting balls of purple flames, some that will explode. Afterwards, he will charge at full force towards Gregory, which he must hit him to leave him stunned for a few seconds, giving Gregory a chance to attack the king. After a few more hits, he will summon Skull Heads, three of them at a time, which fly in a pattern; some will zigzag, while others will go straight, and some may fly in an angle. Gregory cannot damage them, so he must time his dodging in order to avoid damage. He will also fire a red beam for five seconds, which Gregory must circle around to dodge while he either summons more Skull Heads or spit purple flames in the progress. After the attack is finished, he will charge like last time, giving Gregory another chance to stun him and deliver damage. On the verge of almost being defeated, the king will über charge himself, ramming into Gregory with full force three times. Gregory will have to dodge them, as the hits can bring his health down to peril. After successfully dodging them, the Gravereaper King will be exhausted, leaving him vulnerable to damage for a few seconds. Upon being defeated, the Gravereaper King's hollow face will begin cracking, starting from the third "eye", before exploding into black dust. The gravity is returned to normal, and Gregory can collect the Grand Pillowstar from him on the top of the large gravestone. Boss Arena Mode The Gravereaper King can also be fought in the Boss Arena Mode if Gregory beats all bosses in the game. Yasmine can also battle the Gravereaper King by switching with Gregory in a previous stage, or at Max Misserble's shed. GX Mode In GX Mode, the Gravereaper King's GX counterpart has the same attacks as before, only faster. The Skull Heads he summons will be five instead of three at a time, and his über charging attack also pans out five times. GX Boss Arena Mode The Gravereaper King's GX counterpart can also be battled in this mode once Gregory defeats all of the bosses in GX Mode. Yasmine can also battle Gravereaper King GX in both the GX Mode and the GX Boss Arena Mode. Trivia * The Gravereaper King and the Gold King are the only two bosses in the game that share a royal status among their subjects. ** However, he, like Moltergeist and Phantenumbra, do not share a connection with the Gold King, as they have their own motives for world domination. *** Furthermore, the reason why he and Moltergeist carry the Grand Pillowstar is due to them using it for their own beneficial gain for power. Phantenumbra however, only carries a Golden Pillowstar, as he is already powerful as the tales people say. * The Gravereaper King and his GX counterpart's über charging colors are a reference to the RED and BLU team colors of the TF2 franchise, as well as their übercharges. ** Strangely, while the Gravereaper King's GX counterpart maintains the same colors as his Über mode, the original counterpart does not, signifying a difference between the matching color scheme. * For some reason, the Gravereaper King can control gravity, unlike other bosses in the game. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Gregory: Treasures in Space Category:GX Mode Bosses Category:Gravereaper (Species) Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Demons Category:Royal Characters Category:Legends